Is a Hunter Still a Hunter, Even After a Dream?
by Orhunlar
Summary: Bete was never a boy who thought before striking. But when his clan got slaughtered and he gets killed by a Level 6 monster, and he wakes up in the City of Yharnam, he will find out that if he wants to survive, he will need to think. When he gets out, the Gods will realise that they might have a new being that is stronger than anything in this reality, and that he knows this too.
1. Chapter 1

**! It's nice to meet with all these Danmachi and Bloodborne fans. I'm fairly new in this community(Danmachi), but I have some experience with writing fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy this. Oh, by the way, this fanfic is originally on Sufficient Velocity as one of my friends quests, but he let me use his idea for my fanfic(Thank you** **zno ****~3~). Let's start, shall we?**

* * *

**{MWM}**

_In the horizon, there is a house..._

_A house made of dreams and blood..._

_A house that you will NEVER forget..._

_A house under the moon..._

**{WMW}**

It was a quiet morning in the Loga Clan's hideout in the woods. The sun was shining brightly this morning, and the birds were unusually silent. It seemed like the perfect day to just lazy in his room for a young twelwe year old boy.

"-te, wake up Bete. Come on, mom made us pancakes with sausages, your favorite." A girl with two little wolf ears on her had told the boy, now named Bete. The boy just groaned and fell off from the bed. The girl just giggled and continued to poke the boy. Bete tried to sway away the hand but it was no use, the little girls arms were quick against his sleepy ones, and managed to poke him some more.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! What the fuck do you want Luna?" The boy hissed at her. The girl now named Luna, just giggled into her hand once more and tapped to him.

"Tag" And run off to downstairs. The were-wolf boy's right eye started to twitch furiously and the boy just followed after her.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR A GAME OF TAG?! OHH, I'M GONNA TAG YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T EVER DARE TO FUCKING TAG ME AGAIN! COME HERE LUNA!" The boy shouted at her.

This was an usual day for the Loga Clan Head's children. One would annoy the other and the other chased the annoying one. The life was good for Luna and Bete. They were going to get their Goddesses Falna today, and become full fledged adventurers. Their clan was going towards to Orario along with their Goddess to open a hunting Familia there.

What they didn't know, was that the fun days were coming to an end soon...

* * *

"Mariabelle, they're at it again." A were-wolf with a light-grey hair told his wife.

"They're always at it Mark. Ahh, I really don't know what to do about them, especially the words that comes from Bete's mouth. No twelwe year old boy should know what does the word 'prostitude' means." The woman told her husband.

These two were the parents of the infamous brat's known as Bete and Luna. The woman, Mariabelle, was a Chientrope that came under their clan's protection when she was only seven years old. After some time, while she was being used as a maid in the clan, she met with the clan head's child, Mark Loga. After serving him for about five years, she started to realise that she was falling for the clan heir. After a year or so, she finally told him all of her feelings, and things started to escalate from there.

The man with with the wolf ears next to her was the man she married. He was Mark Loga, the Loga Clan's head. After hearing that the chientrope woman held feelings for him, he decided to give her a chance. As the time passed, he started to mirror her feelings and they married under shades, even ignoring the current Clan Head's strict warning to not to engage in a relation ship with each other. When his father learned what he did, he tried to kill him because of disobeying his orders. What he didn't know was that nearly all of the clan held nothing against their relation ship, but encourage it. Things escelated quickly and the the clan head was killed, making him the new Alpha of the pack.

Now, they raised their clan to a Golden Age together and had kids, both Were-Wolfs. The first one was a boy, they named him Bete. He was like a furious berserker, beating everything on his way and reached his goal no matter what. Even from a young age, he never obeyed orders and always run away to the forest, trying to kill monsters. He probably had some anger issues and used a very crude language that didn't fit to a clan heir.

Their second children was a girl, they named her Luna. She was the exact opposite of Bete, trying to solve her problems with words instead of fists, and had a good head on her shoulders. She was a genius among her peers and many more. Luna learned how to read when she was only four years old, and started to write when only five. She never broke the rules and always followed them. She was the perfect heir to their clan, thought everyone.

But no matter how different they were, the sibling were inseperable. They protected each other when the other couldn't. Nothing could have seperated them.

...

Until today

It all started with a cry of a flock of birds that didn't even chirp the whole morning. Then the scouts that warned them about the monster coming, blew into their war horns so hard that everyone who wasn't awake at this point fell off from their beds.

It was a monster, a Level 6 one at that. It started to slaughter the whole clan as soon as it arried where the main tents were. Every available adventurer had to drop their jobs and go straith into the battle.

...

As the fight was escalating, Bete was searching for his sister. When the monster appeared in the main tents, they were seperated. When he finally saw her, his heart nearly stopped.

There was his sister, bleeding furiously from the wound on where her arm was supposed to be.

He quickly tore off his clothes and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. She already lost so much blood that she was not bleeding anymore. That's when everything came down on Bete.

His sister was dead.

She was killed by the monster.

**_So much blood_**

She lost her arm before dying.

She felt agony before dying.

_**Blood is everywhere**_

Bete took the dagger that was given to him by his father, and lunged at the beast.

He got catched by the moster

_**There's blood on the ground**_

The moster opened it's mouth and took away the life of the last Loga in the world...

...

...

_**THe BlOoD WIll sAVe yOU**_

* * *

Bete layed motionless on a garden full with flowers, not opening his eyes, or even taking a breath. Then suddenly, he started to move. It was more of a tick in his fingers, bit it showed that he was alive.

"Ughhh..." Bete tried to groan, but it only came as a muffled voice because of the blood in his throath. He quickly spit it when he came to realise he had something tasted like metal in his mouth. After getting rid of the blood in his throat, he was bombarded with the memories of the event.

The monster.

His clan.

His sister.

_**The blood.**_

"I-I d-died. A-And Luna too, she died too. This is not real, no this is just a bad dream. A nightmare. Father would protect us. No, he can't, he lost an arm to the beast. Why. Why. Whywhywhywhy- **WHY! IT WAS ALL FUCKING BEACAUSE OF THAT MONSTER!**" After remembering what happened, he started to threw curses around and shed tears for a long time, and when he did stopped cursing, the tears did not stop streaming down from his face.

After a half an hour of crying his eyes out, he finally stopped. He shakily got up and looked around his surroundings.

He was in a garden, filled with white roses from the gates to the stairs that lead toward to the house. He checked his pockets and found only his father's hunting knife. Bete stared at the knife for a long time and remembered the events that transpired again. He shook his head and cut his gaze toward's the knife.

"If I'm here, Luna, father and mother should be here too. I need to find them." Bete said to himself. He sheathed his knife and walked towards to the house.

As he took his fifth step, bunch of skeleton parts rose from the ground. Bete took out his knife and attacked at the monster without a second thought.

It didn't work. His attack just passed through the monster. The were-wolf quickly rose up took his stance that his father thought him. But no attack came.

The boy realised that the monsters were indeed not attacking him, but watching him with their eyeless skulls. The weird part was that they all had weapons. If they didn't want to attack him, why would they have weapons in the first place? He take a look at the three little skeletons and saw that they were in three different groups.

The first one had a saw and a sword hybrid with it. Bete saw a few adventurers that used hybrid weapons, but never saw it on a monster, they prefered basic weapons, like a club or a blunt sword. The weapon was looking like it was being hold together hardly, like it would break on the first swing. The second weapon he was more familiar with, an axe. This one seemed like it saw better days, but it still looked marginally better than the hybrid. Then there was the last one, which was the weirdest of them all. A cane. The monster was holding a freaking cane towards him. Bete wondered what a cane could be good for in a fight, but then he saw a little detail that shouldn't be on a normal cane. The end of the cane was curved sharp, like it was made for stabbing the monster that would come to you. Why would someone _choose_ a cane for a weapon?

Wait a minute.

Choose.

The monsters wanted him to choose between the weapons...

But why? They were monsters, weren't they? Why would they want to give him something that he could use it to slay them with?

Bete looked at the weapons in the first group, and walked towards them. If he was going to choose, he would start with what he knew. He looked at the weapons for a minute, and thought about it. The axe might be a good choice for him, but he didn't know he should choose it. If he took the axe, he would have to become a heavy hitter, and forget about being agile. One thing that he learned when he sneaked outinto the forest for training, was that being able to dodge and deflect attacks is very important. So the axe was gone. Then there was the saw and sword hybrid. To be fair, bete had no idea how to use something that big with his frame now. It also seemed like it was specifically made to slash and shave someone off, but seeing it closer felt like this was not the weapon he was looking for. Then there was the cane, Bete had no idea how to use a cane as a weapon, but it seemed to... call him? Yes, it lured him into itself. Bete reached towards the cane and took it.

After choosing the cane, the first skeleton vanished into the stairs like they came. Bete looked towards to the the remaining two skeletons and looked at the weapons in their hands. The weapons started to break apart and turn into dust. Bete just stared at the weapons and shrugged.

After choosing the weapon, bete continued to walk towards the house. He opened the door and got in, but he was not alone.

There was a man, sitting on a wheelchair and his head looking down. One of his legs was missing, replaced with a wooden stick. He looked like he was atleast a hundred years old, but his eyes seemed older. After getting in, the man rised his head and muttered some words that no human could understand, but bete was not a human, and had an advantage on this part.

_**"It seems like, a new hunter, joins the hunt tonight..."**_

_You could feel how your jaw was clenching tightly, and your blood turning cold..._

* * *

Bete and the old man just stared at each other, examining. After a moment of silence, Bete readied his cane and pointed it towards the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bete 'questioned' him. The man raised an eyebrow for the crude language but didn't comment on it. He just drived his wheelchair towards to a workbench and started to talk.

"I am known as the first hunter, Gehrman. I greet and help all the new hunters who joins The Hunt, like you." The man known as Gehrman says.

"What is a hunter, and what the heck is The Hunt?" Bete asked again. He had a feeling that this talking was not going somewhere good, and that angered him.

The man reaches towards to the metals on the workbench and starts to... build something? Bete doesn't know what it is.

"A hunter is a person who is pulled into the dream, the place we're in, by death. Think of this as a second chance. A hunter's job is to purify the City of Yharnam from the corrupted beasts, and we call this purification 'The Hunt'" Gherman tells him, but Bete is not happy with this, not one bit.

"Then why the fuck I am here? Why I am pulled into the dream? To be a goddamn hunter?!" Bete tries to keep his anger from lashing out, but his mouth betrays him. The man turns towards him with a serious gaze, but you could see the pity hiding behind his eyes.

"Yes" He bluntly tells "That's your purpouse here, either purifying Yharnam, or die trying.". Then he puts the last part into the weapon and gives it to you. It looks like a weirdly shaped metal with a hole at the side.

"I saw that you took the cane-" He tells Bete "-that means you will also have to use your wits to stay alive. Take this gun, it will not harm the monsters, but it will get you some time."

Bete inspects the 'gun' and takes it slowly. As he touches the weapon, he immediatly knows how does it work, and what does it do.

"Now, you will go to Yharnam and start your hunt. The dream will take you there." Gehrman tells him, then turns his wheelchair and away goes away.

"But I don't want to be a fucking hunter! I need to see if my sister is still alive!" Bete starts to curse and yell toward the First Hunter, and the man's gaze softens for a second, before it goes back to it's stoic facade again.

"Then you better start hunting. I bid you farewell, little Hunter" He says, and Bete's vision finally fades.

* * *

Bete is dying.

Which life was this? He stopped counting after the forty, Gehrman told him if he tries to count how many times he died, he would eventually lose his mind.

He's not cut out for this.

He's not strong enough.

Or fast enough.

Or smart enough.

And now he's dying at the hands of the Cleric Beast once again.

He can't even beat the big deer, how will he reach to the end of this suffering?

Maybe he shouldn't have attacked it directly.

'Well, it doesn't matter anymore' Bete closes his eyes and waits for the beast to kill him...

But that doesn't happen.

It starts to eat him alive, very slowly.

Bete screams at the pain as much as he can. Maybe it would get annoyed at his voice and kill him, or takes pity on him and kill him.

The first one happens.

And Bete opens his eyes again,

To the never ending nightmare...

* * *

**(3 Years Forward)**

"Hello, Good Hunter. I hope the hunt was good as always..." Gehrman greets Bete as he gets into the dream.

"Yes old man, it was just like the others." He tells him. Bete quickly goes right beside to Gehrman and helps him with the new weapon he's making.

After a minute of silence with metal noises, Gehrman asks him something.

"Do you remember what today is, Bete?"

Bete looks at him with a questioning gaze, today is something important?

Gehrman sees his dilemma and answers for him.

"Bete, today is the day you got into the dream first time. It's also your 16th birthday..."

'He still remembers the day I first got here?' Bete feels something warm inside him, but he quickly dismisses it.

"Heh, you still remember that shitty day, old man? I forgot it after a month." Bete tells him. But as Bete looks at Gehrman, he can see the sadness in the mans eyes. Gehrman cares about him, and Bete cares about the old man. But he doesn't understand, why would Gehrman care about someone like shitty old him?

"Bete, can you remember your old life?" Gehrman asks. Bete thinks for a minute and answers him.

"Bits and pieces old man. I can't remember the faces of my father and mother but I can still remember everything about my little sister."

Gehrman shows him a sad smile and drives his wheelchair to a workbench close behind. He opens one of the boxes under it takes out a weapon.

"Old man what is that?!" Bete nearly shouts.

At Gehrmans hands there's a scythe in it's folded form. He drives his wheelchair to Bete and hands him the scythe.

"I made this scythe to be just like my own weapon, Burial Blade. I believe that you will have the drive to master this weapon in it's both forms. Happy birthday, Bete."

Bete takes the scythe and inspects it. It's a masterpiece. Bete rises his head from the weapon and look at Gehrman.

"Thank you, Grandpa Gehrman..."

He nods at him and turns back to making weapon. Just as Bete were going to help him, he asks something.

"So, what will you name it?" Gehrman says.

Bete thinks about the question and tries to think about a name worthy to this weapon. after a few minutes, he turns to Gehrman and smirks at him.

"I think 'Elder's Gift' will fit beautifully for this weapon, don't you think so old man?" Bete says, and grins at the sight of the little twitch coming from Gherman's left eye.

"We talked about this Bete, I'm not that old. And the last time you said something like this, I told you we were going to increase your training regimen at least two times the next time." He says with a sickeningly sweet voice, and it seems like he is serious this time.

'I'm fucked up' Bete thinks.

* * *

**(1 Year Forward)**

"So, is there anything I should be aware of?" Bete asks Gehrman. He comes into the dream as fast as possible when he heard Gherman's call. He nods his head at him and motions Bete to come closer.

"There are many types of blood rituals made in the history of Yharnam, Bete. But none of them helped the hunters as more as these-"

He rolls his sleeve and shows him an engraving on his arm. It looks like it was made by a knife and then sealed there forever with fire...

"These are caled runes, Bete. They either make our bodies more resistant to certain attacks and help us with our fights, or enchant objects to have affinities. I personally don't know how many runes are there, and I only have this one, the Hunter Rune. It makes me more full and regenerative in the aspect of stamina, and it's one of the most basic runes. To make these, you will need the blood of a Great One with you or have someone to bestow upen their ones to you. If you have enough knowledge on runes, you can make one yourself too, Bete." Gehrman explains to him.

Bete starts to inspect the rune, it seems fairly basic and useless to his eye, but if what Gehrman says is true, he will need some of them engraved to him too

After a minute of staring at the rune, Gehrman calls out to him.

"Bete, roll up your sleeve..."

Bete looks up at Gehrman and sees him looking at him with very heavy eyes, and Bete just nods at him. After the Were-wolf rolls up his sleeve, he extends his arm to him.

Gehrman reaches out to Bete's arm with shaky hands and starts to chant.

**_For the victims we protect_**

**_For the beasts we attack_**

**_I bestow upon thou the power of the Hunter and the Great One_**

**_May that thee helps me when the time comes..._**

Bete listens the chant echo in the endless room with power following it, and he realises that the rune on the Gehrman slowly fading and filling itself up. Just as he was gonna ask if it's finished, a burning feeling comes to his right arm. Bete doesn't mind it that much, he felt worst of it anyways, what he minds is that the Hunter rune slowly making itself a place on his arm.

After the rune finishes it's work, Bete starts to fell more... energetic? He can't decscribe it too well because of it's unique mixed feeling of divinity and curse.

Just as Bete finishes inspecting the rune, Gehrman opens his eyes and takes a deep breath, then collapses on his wheelchair. The were-wolf helps him get straighten up and lays him down on a bed.

Just as Bete opens the door, he hears Gehrman mutter under his breath.

"I'm sorry for all the nightmare you lived throught, Bete... happy birthday."

But he misses the lone tear that falls to the ground...

* * *

**(1 Year Forward)**

"What was it Bete? The Hunt, the blood, or the terrible dream?" Gehrman asks Bete from the wheelchair he sits. Bete sikently looks at him and shakes his head.

"None of them, old man. No type of misery can make me kill you. It was rather because of the bond between us, that I decided to free you from your eternal nightmare." The were-wolf tells the hunter.

Gehrman just takes a long, shaky breath. For a moment you see something hiding under those eyes of him, just like you met him the first time. But this time there's no pity in there. Instead, there's hope. Hope to finally escape from the dream that forever continues. But it replaces itself with determination as soon as it appears, and Gehrman's eyes gets cold as ice.

"Well, it always comes down to the Hunter's helper to clean after these sorts of messes." Gherman gets up from his wheelchair and readies his weapon, The Burial Blade.

_**"Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt"**_

* * *

"I thank you Gehrman, for being the family I lost long time ago. But now, we must part away. May that you find your peace, at the other side." Bete quietly says to Gehrman. But Gehrman doesn't even flinch. Instead, he gives Bete one of his most saddest smiles.

"I'm sorry Bete, that I couldn't protect you from the blood. Please, take care of the Dream, and always remember to think things through before lashing out. May that you find your way into the waking world one day." Gehrman says his last words, and the scythe comes down.

This time, Bete sees the lone tear falling down from Gehrman's face...

As the First Hunter's body starts to fade away, Bete realises that he's the only one left.

Until he hears a whisper right behind him.

When he turns behind, he sees the Beast that Gehrman always talked about.

The Moon Presence.

The Great Old One embraces him and gives him the power that is far bigger than the Gods at his old home.

As the Moon Presence finally releases him, Bete takes out his scythe, and hunts his last prey in Yharnam...

* * *

**Annnnnd, finish! Hope you liked the first chapter. Please go to Sufficient Velocity ****and see the original maker of this idea. Very big thanks to zno for letting me use his idea for my fanfic, and please subscribe to him for the effort. I need to eat now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I thank you all for the support you gave me and my friend zno. I hope I can make this fanfiction live up to everyone's expectations. So, let's start without any other distractions. Enjoy!**

**-Orhunlar**

**Well, this was what I was hoping for my idea. Sadly, my Quest on Sufficient is not as good as this, so I won't be surprised if Orhunlar's writing gets more popular than mine. But I'm not sad, atleast Orhunlar let's me write my opinions here. Well, happy readings to all of you.**

**-zno**

* * *

**{MWM}**

_In the horizon, there is a house..._

_A house made of dreams and blood..._

_A house that you will NEVER forget..._

_A house under the moon..._

**{WMW}**

The remains of the Loga Clan's hideout was a quiet place most of the time. Unless someone traveled there to slay the infamous Level 6 beast, no fights could be seen in the whole forest clearing except for some struggles of the forest animals that died at the hand of the predators.

After the Loga Clan's wipe out, many different clans in the forest tried to claim the lost land, either diplomatically or aggresivvely. None of them worked since no clan had intentions to left this place to the others, and for the fact that the Level 6 monster was still there and killed every adventurer who came close to it. Even the scouts who were tasked to silently gather all the left behind valuables by the Loga Clan was murdered brutally at the hands of the monster.

This place was the monster's home, and it didn't greet the visitors well.

Until _something_ came to reclaim the left behind.

It was a fairly normal day, the monster was gone to hunt some animals. As expected, nothing could stop the Level 6 monster from slaughtering a whole pack of wolves. As the monster go back to it's home with it's belly full, it saw a tresspasser in _it's _home. This was unexceptable.

Normally the beast would have attacked the stranger without thinking, but... it's insticts told it otherwise. Whatever the thing was infront of the monster, was no mere earthling that it killed countless times before. Every bit of it's cells told the monster to either go away as fast as possible, or lower it's head to this tresspasser and accept him as the new leader here.

Of course, with it's limited intelligence, the monster found both of the choices that it's insticts told it unacceptable. But even before it could lash out to the weird earthling, it turned towards to the monster with ice cold eyes.

"I remember you. You were the beast that started it all..."

_In all of it's anger filled life, the Level 6 moster felt true fear for the first time._

* * *

"I remember you. You were the beast that started it all..."

Honestly speaking, Bete knew that standing at the clearing, just staring at the monster that killed all of his clan was a dumb thing to do. But he couldn't stop itself. After seeing the monster that led to his first death, he felt...

Empty.

He was much better now. Stronger, faster, smarter...

Yet he never forgot the moment that he saw his sister losing the life in her eyes. He never got over the fact that he was left alone in the whole world, until Gehrman saw his desperate situation and became his sole family. He never accepted that it was all because of a hungry beast, stumbling to their home.

But when he looked at this monster...

He couldn't believe that it been been all started with this pathetic beast.

So he took out his hunter's knife, the sole possession left to him by his family, and attacked.

* * *

The City of Orario was a crowded one. Filled with both mortals and gods, it became home to all the different types of races and familias.

The big tower that stood tall at the middle of the city was the Babel Tower, home to merchants, adventurers and most importantly, gods. Every three months a meeting between the gods of Orario was hold. They would talk about important things, recent news and their new familia members.

But today they were not holding a meeting because of a common occurence. No, the purpouse of this meeting was _something _they have never seen was here, in their world. And it was so powerfull that, even the gods of Power, Wisdom and Soul could not see the limit of it's power.

Both them and the mortals were at risk. A risk so big that even they didn't know how to deal with it.

"We should be diplomatical! We all know the risks of how this could end for us if we anger it!" Isis, the Goddess of Wisdom shouted at the grand hall from her seat, and more than half of the gods agreed with her.

"We should atleast be ready if it tries to attack us! I say we that we should combine our forces and comfront it before it could reach the City! We all have our familias that we worry about!" Hadur, the God of War tried to reason, but since many of the gods didn't know about wars and how bad of a situation was at their hands, didn't agree with him. They all thought they could just talk with the unknown entity with some about their homes, maybe threathen it a little, and then make it join their forces in Orario.

As the Gods were bickering about what to do, Ouranos, the God that lead the Guild rose up and shouted.

"STOP FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN. YOU'RE GODS, ACT LIKE IT!" The god's voice echoed in the whole room and shut every god up. Ouranos just took a long breath and explained what they would do.

"Now, all of you listen to me well. We're neither going to confront it or try to communicate with it. We will stay passive on this matter." The god calmly told them. In an instant, countless God's started to object his choice on the matter and sttarted to shout at him.

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN TO ME!" The guild head raised his hand and hit the table infront of him to stop the Gods complaints.

"Do none of you try to think for a minute and find the outcomes of the both plans? No, let me tell you then. If we try to contact with this new entity, it may very well be either an aggressor or a maniac, which will lead to attack our home first. If we try to confront it, it's still possible that we wouldn't be able to beat this entity, so if we anger it, it's no doubt that this entity will mark the City as it's first target. Do you understand now? We cannot just delve into this problem without any plans..."

The words of Ouronos lead all the gods to think about the possible outcomes for their plans. Just as they were thinking, a wave of ungodly power hit them, and then vanished without leaving any trace.

All of the Orario City was silent for a few seconds...

* * *

"Ahh, I lost control for a few seconds there." The Great One hiding in plain sight muttered to himself. "It seems like too many emotions at the same time can lead me to release a bit of my power."

The talking were-wolf was sitting on a large monster corpse, cleaning his knife from the monster's blood. In the fight he didn't need his Eldritch powers at all. In fact the monster was pathetic, it just collapsed after a deep knife to it's throat. The reason of his emotional state was because of some old memories resurfacing.

Well, what done was done, no reason to cry over it. Bete just decided to look around his old house for a bit and maybe find some Valis in the ruins along the way.

"Well, let's start with this one." Bete told himself.

After a few hours of searching for valuables, he finally reached to the house he didn't want to go. His old house.

Bete took a deep breath and closed his eyes. In his mind, he could see the long forgotten faces of his parents and his little sister. That was a doing of his eldritch powers. After he got them, he could remember every bit of information he got along the way, before and after. Of course he could have just looked into time and space for the info he needed about his parents, but he didn't want to remember more than needed. After years later, when forgotten memories resurfaced, he didn't need more reminders about his old life, he buried them long ago.

He took his first step to his old house and started searching. It only took him five minutes to find something that pierced his heart. On the broken table, there was his clan's last remains. It seemed like the monster liked to gather it's 'trophies' from it's hunts. There were many Valis and valuable items in a pile.

Along them was his father's sword, given to him by his grandfather, and to him by his own father, and so on. It was basically a family heirloom at this point. He took the sword and inspected it, and while it was not a Gehrman level masterpiece, it seemed like a good weapon to use.

Bete looked around for the scabbard of the weapon but the whole room was filled with various valuables, so it was impossible find it with a naked eye. So Bete just opened up a portal to the Dream and put the sword on one of the workbenches. After placing the swords, an idea came to Bete's mind. Why won't he just put all the Valis and valuables into the dream?

And he did just that. After five minutes, the whole room was clean as a newborn baby. Bete looked around for the old man's room, to find a map. In his memories, his dad always stored a map in his room, and if the monster didn't do anything to the map it should still be there.

After reaching his parents bedroom, Bete took a look at the whole room filled with dust and ash. It seemed like time didn't do any good to here either. The collums of the room was cracked and didn't seem safe, the map on the wall had a pale shade, and there was a giant hole on the wall...

Not going to question how _that_ happened.

Bete walked towards to the yellowish map, and started searching.

There were four different options for him. First one was going to east, delving further into the woods. If he did that, he would probably stumble into one of the other clans. While he was pretty sure that he could beat them if they attacked him, Bete wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible, and according to the clans that wasn't an option for the outsiders. The second option was to travel further north and settle into one of the hidden villages there. While that option was pretty tempting, he wasn't sure how long it would take him to travel there, and he couldn't use his eldritch powers at all. He wanted to lay low after all. The third option was to go south and sail into the sea, then the ocean. That option was already out, since travelling that far would take a lot of time and money he didn't want to spend. That only left tge last option, going to the west. The closest settlement at the west was also the biggest city in the world.

The Labyrinth City of Orario.

"Well, it's a bit crowded, but I think I can adjust to it. Maybe delve into the dungeon once a while too..." Bete muttered to himself.

After deciding where to go, the Great One hiding got out of the house and headed to the City of Orario.

He didn't know what would be waiting him in there...

* * *

**(Hostess of Fertility, 2 days later)**

"Bell, you came!" Syr shouted at the white haired boy that came inside to the pub. It seems like she managed to lure another one of those adventurers.

"Hello Syr! I came as promised!" The boy told the blue haired girl infront of him. Happy that he managed to befriend such a beautiful girl as Syr.

The blue haired girl just hold him from his sleeve and pulled him to an empty table. After he got seated, she asked how did the dungeon dwelling go.

"W-Well, I managed to gather a quite amount of monster core's today, so I can use my own money for the food." Bell told the girl, and just as he said that, a boisterous laugh came behind Syr. Both turned to the source of the laugh and saw a giant woman standing over them with various dishes in her hands.

"Hah! That's the adventurer I like, gains a lot of money and spends it here! Here boy, Hostess of Fertility's signature pasta, grand size. You look like you can use some calories!" After she said that, Bell laughed a bit along with Syr's chuckling. As Mama Mia left, the two teenagers continued their conversation, asking each other about how did their day go or their likes and dislikes.

Suddenly the door to the dinner opened, and a man came inside.

His attire was... weird. That was the only word for it. It was undoubtly an adventurer's clothes, but the style was different. The man had a pirate like hat on his head. His coat consisted of two parts, the part where the coat covered his arms and chest, and the part where the coat covered his shoulders and neck. He wore weirdly designed pants and boots, but it seemed like they saw many fights looking at the dry bloodstains on them.

As the man took of his hat, you could see his face... He was fairly young, he seemed like he was in his late teens. He had sharp features and light silver hair, along with two wolf ears on his head. His eyes showed no emotion, along with his line like thin mouth.

But the most important of all, was his presence. He seemed strong, smart and no bullshit type of person. He also had this aura of danger around him. It was so much that, even Mama Mia's hands were shaking, until she turned them normal.

The man looked around and saw the empty seat beside Bell, and headed towards there.

While all of this was happening, Bell was having an internal crisis. The man the man was coming towards him! He didn't know what to do! He just wanted to come here and have a chat with his new friend!

The man seated right beside him and looked at his pasta, then turned to Syr?

"Can I have one of what he's having?" He calmly told the girl. Syr just dumbly nodded and muttered a whispering sorry to Bell, and headed to the kitchen, leaving Bell and the man alone.

Bell was silently eating his pasta, trying to not look at the intimidating man's face. After a few minutes, the were-wolf turned to Bell and apologised.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your talk with your girlfriend, but she was the first waiteress that I saw." He told him without a beat.

Bell's eyes widened and blood rushed to his cheeks as he flailed his arms around to say he got it wrong.

"-Nonono, you got it wrong! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a girl just that I met this morning and-" Before Bell finished his statement, he saw the little grin on the man's face and flushed a little more.

"Don't worry, I understand. She's just a girl who happens to be your friend, right?" The were-wolf asked him, and Bell nodded furiously.

The man grinned again and asked another question.

"But wouldn't you want to be her boyfriend? You talk like it's a bad thing."

"W-What?! O-Of course I w-would want to! S-She's c-cute and nice a-and-" Bell started to stutter and defend the girl, but stopped in his track when he saw the man looking behind him with a pointed grin. He slowly turned around and saw Syr with little pink in her cheeks, holding a bowl of pasta.

She quickly put down Bete's food and rushed into the kitchen. At this point, Bete nearly bursted out laughing now he understood why Gehrman always messed with him, it was hilarious! But Bete hold his laugh in when he saw the boy sulk

Well, he felt _a little_ bad about playing with the boy. Maybe he could lift up the boy's spirit again?

"Hey, why are you sulking, it's not like you badmouthed her. It's the opposite actually." Bete asked the boy, and the boy sulked even more.

"S-she's angry at me now! Why did I even say she was c-cute?!" The boy exclaimed, and Bete just felt like smacking the boy's head with some common sense.

"Nah, she not angry at you, she's just a little emberrased that's all. Let me tell you something, no matter the person, even if it's a apethetic dwarf man or a shy cat-girl, everyone loves hearing little compliments about themselves. It boosts our ego without actually offending us without saying something out of place. Just like your little 'cute' comment, it boosted her ego and made her flush a little. That's called teasing." Bete told the red eyed and faced boy.

Bell looked at the were-wolf with hope and a little bit of awe(why the heck? He just gave some common sense to the boy). They talked a bit more about what people like and dislike. At this point, ten minutes quickly passed away and the two boy's become quick acquaintances.

As they were talking, a group of people got into the dinner and took seats.

"Aren't those are the Loki Familia?"

"Isn't that Ais Wallenstain?! Man, she looks good."

"She's way out of your leauge man."

"Aren't those the Captain of the Loki familia Finn Deimne and Nine Hell's Riveria Ljos Alf?! What are they doing here?!"

"The Loki Familia comes here after all of their big dungeon dwellings."

And so on. Both Bete's and Bell's attention was drawn away to the newcomers long ago. They both watched as the Familia god made a toast and they all started to eat.

At some point one of the Amazon girls asked something to the blonde girl.

"Hey, Ais. Who was that boy with white hair covered with blood head to toe?"

Bete saw from the corner of his eye that Bell stiffened up. It seems like they're talking about him. You wonder what they will say.

"He was a boy that was cornered by the minotaurs that escaped to the higher floors. He was struggling with killing the minotaur and I helped him, but blood got spilled over him. I think he run away because of the shock." The girl calmly told the amazon.

'Well, it was nothing bad after all' Bete thought 'And I thought they did some indecorous things there, and the boy run away before anyone could see him.'

But Bell didn't think it wasn't something unimportant and looked at the ground with shame.

Well, you might as well give some life lessons to the kid.

"Hey, raise your head." Bete told Bell. The boy continued to look at his food meekly and sniffled. Well, this was getting stupid, you really need to smash some common sense into this boy's head.

"You are probably ashamed that you couldn't beat the Minotaur, right?" Bell nodded slowly at this

"Hey, Bell. Let me tell you a story about myself." Bete told Bell, and the boys ears perked up.

"Did I told you I used to hate the weak?" At thşs the boy's eyes widened and dumbly shook his head.

"Well, I _used_ to hate the weak. Because I thought that the weak will always abondon you, and left you behind. That's why I started to hate the weak. The weak die, the strong survive, those are the rules, I told myself." Bete told the white haired boy as he listened intently.

"But a man that I respected with all my heart took me to the training grounds and beat the shit out of me. Do you know what he said? He told me 'Everyone starts out weak Bete, it's in our nature to fail from the beginning and learn from our mistakes'. I took that words to the heart, you should too."

And Bete left it like that, no need to filk the boy's head with more philosophical bullshit.

Bete turned towards the Loki familia again and looked through theit members. It seemed kike all of them specilized in only one type of weapon or style. Beating them alone would be a piece of cake.

As Bete looked all the members of the Loki familia, he finally got to the big boss herself, Lady Loki, the God of Lies and Mischief.

Loki saw from the corner of her eye that the were-wolf was staring at him, and looked towards him.

Their stare down only lasted one second, since Loki's eyes widened and blood started to drip from her nose. She quickly hold a hand to her head let out a soft moan.

Well, it seems like he won't have a calm night tonight.

* * *

**Aaaaand finished! Hope you liked this chapter, I personally enjoyed it very much when writing. Well, I believe that Bete hates the weak because they all abondoned him, and I can see his angle here. That's why he's one of my favorite characters to write! Well, see you next chapter, good night(or day)!**

**-Orhunlar**

**Hmmmm, I like this Bete much more, you can see Gehrman's effect on his thinking and actions. Well, I gotta say that I hope Orhunlar doesn't abondon this fanfic(like every other fanfic of his). Anyways, good readings to everyone!**


End file.
